Flashes da vida
by bruna.araujo.96995238
Summary: "Nunca pensei que não ter um passado fosse tão assustador, mas uma coisa eu nunca esqueci. Era um rosto feminino e uma cena violenta, mas embaçada. Não sei o meu passado, mas meu presente é uma jornada. Uma jornada para o passado em busca de um rumo para o meu futuro. O medo me cerca, mas a esperança me inspira, me dá forças para achar o caminho para o meu futuro".


**Flashes da vida**

**Sinopse**: "Nunca pensei que não ter um passado fosse tão assustador, mas uma coisa eu nunca esqueci. Era um rosto feminino e uma cena violenta, mas embaçada. Não sei o meu passado, mas meu presente é uma jornada. Uma jornada para o passado em busca de um rumo para o meu futuro. O medo me cerca, mas a esperança me inspira, me dá forças para achar o caminho para o meu futuro. Mesmo que eu queira esquecer o meu passado, vozes me amedrontam durante o sonho. Não apenas elas, mas pessoas que não conheço me perseguem. Quero entender quem eu sou, mas temo descobrir a verdade.".

**Capitulo 1 – Quem sou eu?**

Eu me sentia quase inconsciente, mas ouvia vozes ao meu redor. Eram vozes fortes, mas percebia que algo estava errado. Meu corpo estava pesado. Minha cabeça ardia, latejava. Sentia choques passando pelo o meu corpo. Algo quente escorria pela minha testa e muitas partes do meu corpo. Alguém dizia para mim.

- Fique com a gente. – mas eu não enxergava quem falava. Só via vultos embaçados. Percebi que algo estava em minha boca. Bem provável que fosse o inalador para me ajudar a respirar, pois me sentia sufocado.

A mesma voz voltou a dizer:

- Não vai doer. – o que não ia doer? O ambiente em que estava era irreconhecível para mim, talvez por que minha visão começou a escurecer. Não demorou muito e não sentia mais nada, apenas a escuridão me inundou.

Não sei depois de quanto tempo, eu acordei. Olhei em volta. Sentia-me perfeitamente bem. Estava em um bosque descampado com várias flores. Olhei ao redor e vi mais alguém lá também. Era uma pessoa deitada sobre a sombra de uma das poucas arvores que estavam no local. Dirigi-me até ela e disse:

- Quem é você? Onde estamos?

- A natureza é algo misterioso assim como a vida. Sabia que eu adoro me deitar sobre a sombra de uma arvores como essa? – disse uma menina que abrira os olhos quando eu me aproximei. Era uma linda garota. Tinha por volta de 19 anos, acho. Cabelo loiro escuro com mexas loiro claro. Pele meio morena e olhos castanhos claros, quase como mel. Achei muito estranho, pois, mesmo estando na sombra, ela estava iluminada.

- Você é um anjo? – eu disse fascinado pela garota. Era tão delicada que só faltava asas para ser um anjo, mesmo de cabelos lisos, uma blusa rosa regata colada, com um decote, não muito exagerado, mas era um decote. Usava uma saia, até um pouco acima do joelho, preta e com um cinto prata. Usava uma bota preta com um pouco de salto. Apesar de tudo isso, era muito delicada. Era magnífica. Ainda mais rindo. Uma risada doce e calorosa.

- Não. – disse ela depois que parou de rir. – Mas sonho em voar até o céu e encontrar com as pessoas que são importantes para mim. Mas ainda tenho uma missão. Por isso, no momento, sonho em voar com os pássaros. Gosto de imaginar que sou uma águia dourada. Indo mais longe, queria ser uma fênix. O pássaro mais belo que já existiu, ou imaginamos existir. E você? – disse ela agora me olhando nos olhos. Os olhos delas eram tão cheios de vida, encantadores que, por um momento, não sabia mais falar.

Ela deu uma piscada para mim e abriu um sorriso.

- Acho que você ainda está na jornada. Vamos seguir juntos? – disse ela agora em pé e estendendo a mão para mim. Eu já ia pegá-la, mas nunca consegui pegar naquela mão e ver se a pele dela se era tão macia quanto imaginava.

O bosque ficou todo escuro. Uma tempestade estava para vir. Eu olhei para o céu, mas, quando voltei para olhá-la, não a vi mais.

- Garota anjo. – eu disse aos gritos, mas ninguém me respondeu de volta, apenas minha voz que ecoou em um bosque escurecido. Uma ventania forte me fez proteger meu rosto com os braços. Minhas roupas e cabelo voavam para trás e, se continuasse como estava, seria levado pelo vento como uma pena, mas, felizmente, a ventania parou e algo estava diferente. Ainda estava no bosque escurecido, mas uma casa toda apagada estava não muito longe de mim. Segui até lá. Para minha surpresa, a porta estava destrancada. Entrei, mas não via sinal de vida. Senti uma vertigem me atingir e me apoiem no console da porta. Minha visão ficou embaçada. Depois, tudo ficou confuso. Não reconheci mais lugar nenhum, era como se eu estivesse em um espaço negro. Só via vultos se esbarrando ou brigando, ouvi um tiro e um dos vultos caiu. Mais dois vultos continuavam a brigar. Outro vulto caiu. Pensei que o ultimo vulto continuaria ali, mas ele caiu e desapareceu. Olhei ao redor, tentando enxergar algo direito. Não via mais vultos. A vertigem ficou mais forte e uma ânsia me atingiu. Cai de joelhos tossindo. Senti uma mão quente me acolher, mas não consegui olhar. Minha respiração estava difícil. Meu corpo pesava e doía inteiro. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Tentei me levantar, mas meu corpo não me obedecia.

- Você precisa continuar. Não desista. – ouvi uma voz dizendo e era a voz da garota, mas não via de onde. Também desisti de procurar e cai deitado, ofegante. Uma luz estava surgindo em meio aquela escuridão. Queria seguir a luz, mas algo começou a puxar meus pés e me afastar da luz. Continuei olhando a luz. Ela me alcançou. Fechei os olhos por causa da intensidade.

Assim que os abri. Vi algo magnífico. Estava em um lugar caloroso e sentado em uma poltrona perto de uma lareira. Olhei o local. Era uma cabana de madeira. Havia uma poltrona na minha frente. Vindo de fora da lareira, vi uma luz branca se aproximando. Ela foi ganhando forma e vi um homem barbudo com seus 30 e poucos anos. Talvez próximo dos 40. Olhos castanhos escuros e pela morena, mas não muito. Usava uma calça de moletom marrom. Uma camiseta branca por cima das calças. Era robusto, mas não exagerado. Os cabelos lhe caiam próximo aos ombros e a barba estava meio rala.

Senti uma energia intensa vindo dele. Uma energia calorosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, divina. Reconheci quem era, mas não consegui pronunciar seu nome de tão poderosa ela parecia ser. Apenas consegui dizer.

- Eu morri? – o homem abriu um sorriso amigo para mim e se sentou na poltrona a minha frente.

- É isso que quero que você me diga. – disse ele com uma voz forte, mas muito amistosa. Comecei a pensar nele com um simples amigo ou um homem bem maduro.

- Tenho como escolher? – perguntei para o homem. Ele se apoiou os cotovelos em seu joelho. Olhou bem em meus olhos.

- Meu Pai deu esse poder para você. Não posso tirar essa liberdade que foi dada para os homens. Nesse momento você está com a escolha.

- Não quero morrer ainda. Mas também não tenho um motivo em especial para continuar vivendo. – eu disse confuso. Tinha algo estranho comigo. Por que eu não sabia o que era tão especial para eu continuar vivendo? Seria a garota que eu havia visto a pouco? Ou seria outro motivo?

- Para desejar continuar vivendo, não precisa ter um motivo em especial. Apenas o simples prazer de viver já é um motivo para você querer ficar vivo. Vou conceder seu desejo, mas gostaria de dar um aviso. Sua vida, a partir de agora, não será a mesma. Agora, volte. – disse o homem fazendo um gesto com a mão como se fosse me empurrar, mas não foi o que o homem fez. Ele apenas tocou em minha cabeça e sussurrou – Nunca se esqueça que sou seu amigo e quero seu bem. Nunca te abandonarei. – o toque do homem era algo inexplicável. Era como voar por alguns instantes e sentir o sol te aquecer durante o voo.

Durante o voo vi um garoto deitado em uma cama de olhos fechados. Estava com vários curativos. Seu cabelo preto curto e arrepiado estava todo bagunçado. Sua pele era quase branca, e um frio era emitido dele, mas foi esse frio que me fez ir até ele, pois queria aquecê-lo novamente. Aproxime-me dele e deitei em cima do mesmo. Algo me puxou.

- Chris. – ouvi uma voz rouca chamar um nome. Olhei para a dona da voz. Era uma senhora beirando a terceira idade. Seus cabelos loiros quase brancos estavam presos em um coque mal feito. Usava uma roupa larga com flores. Olhos chorosos. Seu nariz miúdo estava vermelho. Os olhos me passavam compaixão e alivio. Senti um carinho quando a senhora tocou em minha mão com curativo, mas um medo se apoderou de mim. Logo tirei minha mão debaixo da dela.

- Quem é a senhora? – eu disse com dificuldade. Falta de uso da voz. Ela voltou a chorar, mas tentou abrir um sorriso.

- Sou quem te trouxe para cá. – disse ela limpando as lágrimas.

- E meus pais? – eu perguntei confuso. Por que a senhora estava chorando se não era um parente ou amigo meu?

- Não consegui achar nenhum registro deles aqui. Você não estava com a identidade. Saberia onde seus pais poderiam estar? – eu tentei lembrar onde meus pais poderiam estar, mas minha cabeça começou a dor e logo desisti.

- Sinto muito, mas não sei. Não lembro quem sou ou de onde vim. Como a senhora sabe o meu nome?

- Você me disse antes de desmaiar.

- Eu falei algo a mais? Algum nome ou algo que possa me ajudar a lembrar quem eu sou e qual era a minha vida?

- Não. Só que precisava de ajuda. Se eu não tivesse perguntado seu nome antes de desmaiar, nem isso você saberia, querido. Também não achei ou vi seu celular. Você caiu na entrada da minha casa sem absolutamente nada. – Eu estava ficando confuso cada vez mais. Como poderia não ter nada comigo? Será que tinha sido roubado ou algo do gênero?

Minha cabeça começou a querer doer mais, então parei de tentar lembrar. No entanto, uma coisa permanecia em minha mente. Era um rosto feminino e angelical. Alguém impossível de existir na vida real. Ou era possível?

- A senhora não viu nenhuma garota de longe? Ou próxima de mim?

- Não. Sinto muito. Queria poder ajudá-lo mais. Mas você precisa repousar e recuperar suas forças. Depois o ajudarei em que precisar meu querido. – Eu queria protestar e fazer mais perguntas, mas minha cabeça começou a doer realmente e a vertigem me atingiu. Precisei concordar com a senhora. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Sem perceber cai no sono e um sonho começou.

Eu observava uma criança de 5 ou 6 anos. Ela tinha algo familiar para mim. Não sei descrever o que era, mas isto me fez reconhecê-la. Era eu. Junto comigo estava um homem alto de cabelos preto e barbudo. Não via muito bem seu rosto por causa da luz, mas percebi que ele ria com um sorriso amável e confortável. Ele transmitia uma sensação de aconchego e carinho, um sentimento que me parecia como amor de pai. Ele me pareceu ser alguém muito importante na minha vida, além de que, se eu lembrasse como ele era e o que fazia, descobriria quem eu sou e o que faço. Mesmo assim, o que mais me intrigava era que ele era realmente importante para mim. Seria o meu pai?

Eu jogava bola com esse homem. Dava chutes curtos e pequenos, mas estávamos nos divertindo muito. No entanto não durou muito tempo, pois o tempo fechou, uma ventania bagunçou a imagem. Tudo ficou escuro. Vultos apareceram. Um deles estava sentando no chão com os pulsos para trás e os pés juntos. Os outros vultos estavam em pé e parecia que o chicoteavam com algo forte. Os vultos ficaram confusos e ouvi tiros em algum lugar. O pavor começou a me atingir. Queria correr dali. Era um sonho, precisava acordar, mas um sufoco me prendia ali. Vultos voltaram a parecer, mas eles estavam brigando. Eu estava entrando em desespero. Tentava gritar pedindo socorro, mas ninguém me ouvia, minha voz não saia. Senti minhas mãos presas. Não consegui mexe-las. Tentei gritar de novo. Os vultos continuavam a lutar. Eu estava aos prantos. Consegui chorar. Tirei o ultimo fôlego de dentro e gritei. Minha voz ecoou em todo o espaço escuro.

- Chris, calma. Estou aqui. – ouvi a voz da senhora e percebi que estava gritando. Senti as mãos flácidas dela segurando meus braços. – Calma. Respira. Foi só um pesadelo. Respire fundo. – fui obedecendo – Isso. Muito bem. Você está indo bem. Isso. Calma. Melhor? – perguntou ela quando finalmente consegui me acalmar.

- Sim. Obrigado.

- Muito bem. – uma tontura me atingiu e vi que estava meio sentando. A senhora me deitou novamente. – O doutor vai examiná-lo agora.

- Espere. Me responda uma coisa antes de chamá-lo. – eu disse segurando a manga da senhora meio desajeitado por causa da atadura. Segurei com os olhos fechados. Minha cabeça estava começando a latejar de dor.

- O que quer saber?

- Em que estado eu estava quando apareci na entrada da sua casa? – a senhora não estava me respondendo. Arrisquei abrir os olhos. Vi que ela estava aflita. Como eu estava para ela estar sentindo aflição para me responder? Não era apenas isso. Preocupação estava em seus olhos.

- Não acho conveniente falar isso agora, querido. Apenas digo que estava péssimo e não entendo como conseguiu chegar a minha casa no estado em que se encontrava. – isso não me ajudou muito. Pelo contrario, fez minha cabeça doer mais. Afinal, percebi que isso era uma informação importante e tentei, inconscientemente, procurar pela memória, mas isso só me afetou mais. Queria gritar, mas não podia. A senhora estava preocupada demais. Se eu ainda fizesse isso, poderia fazê-la sofrer mais.

Infelizmente parece que não sou bom ator, pois a senhora voltou a me olhar e colocou sua mão em meu rosto.

- O que está sentindo, querido? – mesmo assim ainda tendei não demonstrar.

- Nada. Só um pouco de dor de cabeça. – minha cabeça parecia que queria explodir. Não agüentei e elevei a mão sem agulha na testa. Comecei a massagear onde conseguia com a mão enfaixada.

- Não force suas memórias. Acho que você as perdeu por causa de um trauma muito dolorido. Se você tentar forçar suas memórias, só vai trazer problemas para você mesmo. – como ela sabia disso? Ela lia mentes ou algo parecido? – Feche os olhos e esvazia a mente –

Tente dormir, vou trazer o médico. – eu assenti, mas não estava entendo nada. Queria fazer o que a senhora dissera, mas não podia. Sentia que algo importante tinha acontecido. Esse algo é o motivo de eu estar seus meus pais por pertos e meus documentos. Não parecia que eu os tinha perdido. Era algo mais parecido com escondido em algum lugar, mas onde? E o que? Pelo menos isso eu percebi agora depois que acordei. Acho que os sonhos estavam me ajudando com minhas memórias. Mas não tanto quanto queria. Quem eram os vultos? Por que estavam brigando?

Minha cabeça doeu mais. Parecia que iria explodir. Não sei descrever o que estava sentido, mas era totalmente insuportável, por isso eu gritei. Queria bater a cabeça de novo e ver se a dor passava, mas meu corpo estava pesado. Não consegui me mover. Eu gritava e tentava me debater, mas só consegui mexer a cabeça.

- Calma rapaz. Se acalme. Enfermeira. Morfina. – gritou o doutor, acho. Não o via, pois gritava de olhos fechados. Minha cabeça iria explodir. Até que senti um liquido se espalhando por dentro do meu corpo. A dor de cabeça foi passando. Sentia minhas pálpebras pesarem, mas ainda estava consciente e ouvindo.

- Ele sempre vai ter esses ataques doutor?

- Não exatamente assim. Ele acabou de voltar do coma. Um tiro na cabeça não é qualquer um que sobrevive. Foi um milagre ele ter conseguido chegar até a casa da senhora. Era para ele ter morrido assim que levou o tiro no peito, mas a bale passou muito perto do coração. Não sei se foi milagre, ou o atirador fez de propósito. Foram sete tiros. Apenas dois passaram perto de pontos vitais. – ele dizia tudo isso enquanto me examinava. Acho que ele pensou que eu já estava dormindo. Ou queria que eu soubesse disso? Será que ele era apenas um doutor? Não consegui pensar mais a respeito disso, pois dormir.

O sonho não me ajudou a ficar relaxado. Pensei que não teria sonhos, porque não estava tento sonho nenhum. Mas estava sem sorte, pois o mesmo pesadelo começou. Eu estava na sala escura com os vultos lutando. Eu estava ajoelhado com a mão protegendo a cabeça. Os vultos continuavam lutando, mas dessa vez eu ouvi apenas uma coisa. "Onde está?". Pensei que ouviria alguém respondendo, mas nada, em vez disso, senti uma dor aguda na minha perda. Gritei.

Acordei em um sobressalto. Minha perna direita, a mesma que eu senti a dor no sonho, doía. Uma vertigem me atingiu e senti mãos me deitando novamente. Minha visão focou e eu vi que era a senhora.

- Calma. Está bem?

- Minha perna está doendo. – eu disse quase como um sussurro e de olhos fechados.

- Vou chamar o médico. Não se mexa. – e a senhora saiu.

Sem nada para fazer, a não ser pensar na dor, olhei em volte e visualizei o quarto pela primeira vez. Estava sozinho no ambiente. Uma televisão estava no alcance da minha visão. Passava um programa de culinária, me dando uma fome. Vários aparelhos estavam próximos de mim, incluindo soro e aquele aparelho, que esqueci o nome, que media meus batimentos cardíacos. A porta estava aberta, consegui ver um corredor movimento e o numero do meu quarto, 330. O banheiro estava com a porta de frente para minha cama, mas não conseguia ver muito bem lá dentro. Ao lado da porta do meu quarto tinha uma armario simples. E ao lado do banheiro, uma janela estava aberta, deixando o ar frio da noite entrar no quarto e bagunçar o pouco de cabelo que não estava enfaixado. Um arrepio passou pela minha espinha me fazendo tremer levemente.

- Está com frio querido? – disse a senhora entrando no quarto. Pelo jeito me viu tremer um pouco. O mesmo doutor entrou logo atrás da senhora.

- Não. Que dia é hoje? Dormi tantas vezes que acho estranho ser o mesmo dia. – eu perguntei com um pouco de dificuldade.

- 26 de julho. Sexta-feira. Já faz duas semanas desde o dia que te trouxe aqui querido. – disse a senhora me olhando com ternura.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado?

- Uma semana e três dias. – disse o doutor se aproximando da minha cama e examinando a minha perna. – Precisamos trocar as faixas.

- Então desde que acordei, já se passaram 2 dias. Ai. – eu disse quando o doutor começou a desenfaixar minha perna direita.

- Sim, querido. – não arrisquei responder nada para a senhora, estava me controlando para não gritar de novo. Sentia-me um pouco melhor, mas ainda meu corpo doía inteiro, principalmente minha cabeça. Meus olhos também doíam, mas nada insuportável.

- Ai. – eu disse de novo. Não podia pensar no medico desenfaixando minha perna. Então fechei os olhos e comecei a pensar em outra coisa.

"Hoje era dia 26 de julho. Fazia duas semanas que eu estava nesse hospital. 26? 26? Esse dia tem algo. O que era?" Minha cabeça quis começar a doer, mas continuei pensando. Algo estava vindo em minha mente. "Entrega? De que?"

- Ai. – eu disse com mais força quando minha cabeça começou a doer.

- Já estou terminando rapaz. – disse o médico. Acho que ele pensou que eu reclamei por causa da perna, mas não era bem verdade. "Rapaz? Quantos anos eu tinha?".

- Agora respire fundo que vou soltar sua perna. – ela estava erguida? Nem tinha reparado. Acho que não era para menos, não parava de olhar para o teto.

Então senti minha perna tocar a cama. Eu fiz o que ele pediu. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. O doutor não soltou minha perna com tudo na cama, mas era isso que senti, pois gritei novamente. Até agora não estava sentido que tinha uma perna, mas agora sim e estava bem presente.

A dor foi rápida. Estava com uma grande curiosidade de saber como minha perna estava, mas fiquei um tempo ainda olhando para o teto e respirando. Quando a dor finalmente deu uma trégua, eu me sentei lentamente, mas logo que arrependi e deitei de novo, olhando para o teto.

Minha perna estava roxa e inchada. Pontadas de dor vinham em iam. Na minha cocha tinha uma costura de dez pontos acho. Parecia que fora ali que levei o tiro. Pus saia do corte e estava infeccionado. Era por isso que minha perna doía tanto. Não podia pensar nela, precisava me distrair.

- Quantos anos eu tenho? A senhora sabe? – eu disse. O doutor tinha saído para pegar novos curativos e equipamentos para limpar.

- Não sei, mas chuto que você tenha uns 18 para 20 anos, querido.

- Eu não estava com nada em mãos mesmo? Ou no corpo?

- Só uma corrente, querido. – isso me pegou de surpresa. Num impulso me sentei. Uma vertigem me atingiu e logo em seguida me deitei. Reparei que meu tronco também estava enfaixado por inteiro, mas não engeçado, pois consegui me mexer.

- Posso ver? – eu disse ainda olhando para o teto.

- Aqui. – disse a senhora me entregando uma corrente de prata simples com um pingente. Era prata também e tinha a forma de um circula, mas com vários outros dentro, mas não eram fechados. Para explicar melhor, é mais fácil assim. Começa a desenhar um circulo, mas não o fecha, continua riscado, mas para dentro. Faz isso até não dar mais. É mais ou menos assim que era o pingente e isso estava me intrigando. Não parecia ser apenas um desenho, parecia que tinha algo a mais naquela imagem, um significado.

- Que raiva. – eu disse fechando os olhos e pondo a mão livre na cabeça. Estava doendo de novo. Isso estava me irritando. Sempre que eu chegava perto de descobrir algo, minha cabeça doía.

- O que foi, querido? – disse a senhora preocupada.

- Nada. Já está passando. Ai. – disse enquanto massageava a cabeça com o pingente na mesma mão. – Posso colocar?

- Pode. A senhora pode ajuda-lo? – disse o doutor que estava entrando de novo e com várias coisas em mãos. Junto estrava uma enfermeira. Com o cabelo loiro preso em uma coque, um jaleco branco sobre a calça jeans branca e blusa branca. O doutor era um senhor de idade, mas não idoso. Devia ter seus 40 e poucos anos. Usava óculos pequenos com a armação preta. Cabelos castanhos, mas não tão vivos quantos algum dia foi e tinha partes brancas. Era corpulento, mas nada exagerado. A enfermeira era nova. Devia ter seus 20 e poucos anos.

Com um pouco de dificuldade eu me sentei e a senhora colocou a corrente em meu pescoço. Voltei a me deitar.

A limpeza e enfaixar novamente foram mais dolorosos, então prefiro não comentar. E como se uma única limpeza não bastasse, o doutor começou a desenfaixar a outra perna. Nem havia reparado que estava com as duas pernas enfaixadas e ambas eram na cocha.


End file.
